Organization X
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: We are the creatures of the damned, but we like it. An imposter Mustang! The Philosopher's Catalyst! Traitors! War! Fighting! Death! Roy Mustang is confused, and Edward Elric is brought back to his past by a mysterious traitor to the Organization!
1. So it starts

This is my AWESOMENESS

though it's still FMA based. I made all these characters. This WHOLE thing all by myself in eighth grade…in math class…on a Rainey day…while we were doing Trig functions…Never scream, "Ha-ha, take that you dirty little freak." While in math class…seriously…

OKAY ANYWAY! This whole gang of freaks belongs to me. Everyone that you most likely will recognize does not. Such as Roy, Ed, Al etc. This is just a brief background to get you started.

_Break it, fix it, rebuild it, and then break it again. Mold its weakness away, and fixes it's every flaw. The creatures of the damned, the creatures feared by the world, that is us. That is we. We fight for secret reasons, destroy with great exchange. We try to look upon things, like no mortal can explain. We find this world a pity, and try to fix its flaws. But even the damned of the beast, knows it's a lost cause. But still we try, and still we fail, to ring this place of its peril. As much as we try, we have yet to die. Fighting for this grail. We are the opposite of the homunculi; we are something the world denies. We can't blend in, it's not our style. We prefer to stand and look vile. But with the strength of more then a thousand men, we have yet to be brought down by them. So here we stand, forever to stay. Don't like? To bad. It's going to have to stay this way…_

"I need three members' front and center, preferable from squad four." The long, black haired female shouted, walking through the halls nearly knocking over every person she saw, great silver eyes glaring around at the surrounding people, "I MEAN STAT!" she barked quite loudly. Long locks kept up in a bun containing its deadly nature. A long black trench coat that everyone seemed to have dangled all around her as the rest of her attire, a blue shirt and jeans, lay flat against her pale skin, "Where the hell is Sane?!" she barked, raising a fingerless gloved hand as it balled into a fist, "This is no time for lolly gagging people! This is Code F 14! I repeat CODE F 14!!" she barked. People around her froze dropping what they had and scattering around the halls. Darting in rooms left and right to their stations.

"Code F 14…" A short, brown haired man joined besides her walking in a calmer stance then she was. Taking a bite from the apple with large fangs he grinned, "This will be fun." He snickered. With golden eyes like a cat he glared beside him to the female, "So which one did we get, Sheila?" he asked quietly. Sticking his hands in his turquoise jeans, the sleeves of his navy sweater being pushed up.

"My favorite." Sheila smirked, "Lust." The man beside her chuckled.

"I'll fetch DragonFly, Recka, and Daisy for you if you'd like."

"Oh jiminy cricket! Please! I need squad Four." She muttered, a grin appeared, "I've got a job for them, they need to fetch me some bait…" she smirked.

"Oooh, bait." Sane said grinning, he and her turned at opposite hallways.

"Alright Edward Elric, you owe me a favor." Sheila said taking down her hair, long locks whipped and hissed, "Cool it." She muttered to them entering the room. Looking at the pale figure pinned by her red circles and Oroborous, she let a nice smile appear, "Hello Lust, my name is Sheila, and I'm going to ask you a few questions." Her locks of hair rose and devilish smile crossed her face, "Any objections?"

xD Recka, yes! Now you know a bit more about Recka!


	2. Recka's Disaster

Organization Yayles.

DUN nu DUN nu ROSE'S REVIEWS –shot-

Daddy Elric:  
xD There's a REASON behind that, don't blame them just yet.

Nyhtmare:  
No worries, I love constructive criticism. F 14, which will be explained later as well.

So let's begin.

---------------

"You're all here? I see, well." Sheila glanced around at the men and women sitting at the navy blue, round table. The room covered in television screens and nothing else, "We'll take a roll call, just in case." She leaned back in her chair, pale fingers weaving with one another, "DragonFly." She glanced to her left.

"Present." The twelve year old operative replied, in a calm nonchalant voice. The female seemed to be the oddest of them in this round table. Her back displayed four clear winds, shinning in the possible light that came from the tv screens. Her mossy green eyes fell to the stray swish of brown bangs in her face and quickly blew them from her eyes. The rest of her hair in a pony tail, as for her clothing, they all wore the same thing, black shoes, pants, tank top, and a black trench coat.

"Recka." There was a slight pause, "Um…Recka?"

"I'm right here for blasted sakes." The small child pulled herself up on the table, standing on it, "I'm here." She folded her arms, "Sane took my booster seat." She glared at the brown haired man as he grinned back at her. The small girl wasn't even that old, but an enhanced one year old. She was abandoned at a young age, and with the help of the Organization, became one of the smartest one year olds in the world. Learning to walk was a piece of cake, and by her first birthday, she could program a computer all by herself. The girl was dressed in a smaller version of the uniform, her eyes a musty blue, her hair long and black, her bangs split into three, two to the side and one down the middle. She placed her hips, "I demand he be smacked, bloody bastard." She folded her arms.

"Recka's here. Daisy?"

"Here." Of the team, her long white locks fell over the arm of the chair as she sat sideways in it. Playing what seemed to be like a daisy in her hands. Pure white eyes glanced towards Sheila, "Now that were all here," Daisy said, turning in her seat, "I heard an F 14 was called." She folded her arms, the Daisy vanishing into her skin. Sheila nodded,

"Yes F 14, one of the most deadly of all our enemies. They're job is to wipe us out, as you know."

"I don't see what's so great about them, they're technology isn't that advanced." Recka spoke up, "I coul-"

"You don't understand, Recka, they're out to destroy us. They redeem us to whatever…we were before we…before we came to Organization X."

"Well then? We just come back and get suited." DragonFly shrugged.

"No." Daisy shook her head, the oldest member of the team, "Once you go through the transformation you can't go through again…it'll kill you." She glanced at Recka and DragonFly's shocked faces, "So if they get you, you can never come back, you are to walk among the normals…forever. That's why it's so dangerous."

"They figured that if they can't destroy us, they'd removed the threatening part of us." Sheila finished for Daisy.

"So what's the F 14 for? F 14 calls for evacuation." Recka asked.

"They've found us." Sane replied.

"What?! We're seven hundred feet underground! My gadgets make us invisible to their under dated crap!" Recka threw her hands up, ruffling her black locks, "I don't believe this!"

"They got some new weapons. Recka, you're one compared to their thousands." Sheila frowned, "But any-"

"Why'd you call us here then, Sheila…" Daisy glanced at her. Sheila looked at Sane, "Sane, myself, You, Recka, and DragonFly are to stay behind, orders from Rei. We are ordered to hold them off till everyone evacuates."

"What'd you get from Lust?" Sane asked out of no where.

"That they're on their way. The homunculi are working with /them/." Sheila frowned, "That's why we need…Elric, and maybe." She clenched her fists.

"Mustang…" Sane frowned. DragonFly and Recka looked confused, "Alright then…"

"So let's go…" Sheila said, "Arm yourself…"

------------

"They've breached." Recka spoke into the mic, "Everyone in their positions.

"Roger." The other voices called.

"Recka…" Sheila's voice alone spoke.

"Yeah?" Recka said glancing at the intruders on the screens.

"Be careful."

"Tsh, don't worry about it." Recka rolled her eyes.

"No really…" Sheila said, "They'll…look for you first."

"I'll be fine." Recka's voice quivered, "Oh shit!!!"

"RECKA?! Everyone! Find Recka!" Sheila nearly dropped her weapon and ripped her hair tie from her hair. Seeing the flash of light, "RECKA!" she barked. Her hair knocked the men into the glass, one thick stand dragging Recka behind her. She found them off until a gigantic wolf rounded the corner and knocked most of them over. Tearing and ripping at limbs. DragonFly blocked off one side of Sheila shooting her gun at the remaining men, being careful not to hit the wolf. Last of all Daisy had the grace to join them. Throwing needle like flowers from her skin, with amazing and deadly aim, and all was over…all was done.

"Recka…"Sheila looked down at the child, "Recka…say something sarcastic…smart assed…just say something…" She kneeled, "Damnit…Lust warned me…I should have kept her with me…"

"Don't blame yourself." The large wolf talked, its bones cracking and returning to the form of a human. Sane gave a painful twinge and looked down rubbing his shoulder.

"Is she dead…or is she…" DragonFly stared at her partner, "…dead?"

"She's alive." Daisy frowned, "But…" she kneeled down, "She is no longer, intelligent." She looked at Sheila. Sheila frowned, picking up Recka.

"Sane and I…will deal with this…" she sighed, "You and DragonFly head to our newest location.

"Roger." Dasiy stood, "Come on, DragonFly."

"Recka…"DragonFly sniffed, "Bye…" she followed Daisy.

"Come on Sane…" Sheila muttered.

"Yes." Sane nodded.

-----------

"Mommy?" Recka blinked up at Sheila as she set Recka in an ally way.

"Yes?" Sheila replied without thinking.

"Are you leaving? And Daddy?" she looked at Sane. Sane blinked,

"Er…right." He turned his head away, pulling his hood up. Walking to the dress maker, offering her money, to make the little girl a dress. Then to the deli, giving him enough money and more, to feed the girl till she found a family. He added to make sure it seemed like charity…He returned to Sheila, who had tied her green ribbon around the small girls waist.

"Never loose this alright?" Sheila said to Recka, "And maybe, when you grow up you'll remember us…and you'll come find us. My genius." She stood pulling her hood over, "Stay here Recka, and be careful."

"Mo…mmy? D…daddy?" she blinked as Sane and Sheila vanished. Recka sniffed, "Come back…" she looked at the sky as it rained, she curled up under the box, "Good bye…" she frowned pulling her knees to her chest.

"Good bye…" Sheila pulled the hood over her eyes, which were wet from more then just the rain. "Good bye Recka."

--------

Dun dun dun


	3. The guns

O O-R-G-A-N-I-Z-A-T-I-O-N! ORGANIZATION!

DUN NU DUN NU! ROSIE'S REVIEWS! –Ducks the first shot- D –shot-

Daddy Elric:

; "Explained later."

Momma Mustang:

………………..BRIBE BRIBE DDD KAKAKAKAKAKAY

Nyhtmare:

D Yay! XD Yeah, Recka's an interesting piece of goods. Glad I did better this time; I'll try and keep it up.

-------

"Sheila?" Sane said, leaning on the metal door frame of the commander's office.

"_What_?" she snarled, tossing a paper ball up, her locks slicing it into strands of confetti.

"Stop blaming yourself." Sane frowned, "It's not doing you, or the Organization any good, being a mope only leads to you being held back."

"I'm not moping, I'm waiting, for results." She gave him a sideways glance.

"Results on what?"

"Those guns."

"SHEILA SHEILA SHEILA!!!" a man screamed sliding past the door, SMACK. Right into another man who dropped papers everywhere on the navy tiled floor. Every door on the long hallway had a head popping out of it to see what was going on.

"There are my results." Sheila stood; she stepped out of her office looking at the golden haired boy apologizing over and over to the other man. But when Sheila approached he jumped to his feet in a salute.

"Sheila! We have those results on the guns!" he nodded his head.

"Alright Ben, tell me." She said leaning on the opposite side of the door frame to Sane.

"The Philosopher's catalyst." He replied, "The feathers of an angel more or less."

"That girl…" Sheila frowned, "Her father and she took their own lives…how the hell could they get a hold of such could…power?"

"I know impossible right? Wrong." He said, "Follow me." He hurried down the hall. Sheila followed the golden eyed boy, "You remember Rose right?" he said, not waiting for a reply he continue, "Well she's the incarnation of that… girl." He said, "If you believe in reincarnation, but in a world like this you have to be open to every possible situation." He nodded, "But if you do, like these people do, her touch still has the, catalyst in this case, within her new body. But it really doesn't help that she's an alchemist, and the fact that if reincarnation does exist, then well." He glanced at her, "We're shit outta luck without you're friend's daughter." He said, "But anyways, the catalyst," he continued, "We took apart the guns and what do you thing we found?"

"Angel feathers?" Sheila looked down at the boy. He shook his head.

"_Bird_ feathers." He said, "Normal old as dirt bird feathers. But they're all white, from an Albatross no doubt." He laughed, "One of the biggest SEAGULLS ever to walk the earth."

"How can they use bird feathers, in place of Angel wings?"

"Well an Albatross has a pretty big wing span; all living creatures have a grace of god, activation from the incarnation, a bit of alchemy, badabing badaboom. You've got yourself a deactivation device." Ben folded his arms.

"Where the hell are they going to get Rose to touch Albatross feathers?!" Sheila tossed up her arms, in a fury, nearly knocking over some test tubes in the lab. Sane luckily caught them before the fell to the floor.

"Several ways, strange letters, or more effectively a petting zoo."

"There's still flaws in that, her uncle lives in that house, how would they know which is which?"

"Well, either they test them, or…How long have they been living together?" Sheila ruffled her hair,

"She's seventeen, about three years." She looked back at Ben.

"Well I've noticed those two are hardly separated, along with FullMetal, so maybe if being exposed to the small power of the catalyst for so long, could give the person around the catalyst some power."

"Are you saying my best friend's whole family is contaminated?"

"Yeah, and I fear that if they are." Ben looked at Sheila with a serious but worried look, "I fear they're in great danger, and if they get their hands on that family, we won't be able to get them back…."

-------

TAISA OWES ROSIE AN UPDATE

D Yay for explaining!


	4. Capture the Mustangs

x3 I love this bribe of mine, yush I do yushyush.

DUN NU DUN NU ROSIE'S COMMENTS

Momma Mustang:

: D It'll always be Tragic War song because I'm obsessed with it….-shakes head- Hello my name is Rose, and I have a problem xD

Daddy Elric:

YEAH CATALYST!

Nyhtmere:

xD I'm sorry, confusing is bad isn't it. I'll try harder.

------------------------

"I thought I told you to turn around and never show you're face here again." The raven haired man stared at the group on his door step.

"I was doing so good, wasn't I, Muffin Pants." Sheila smirked, glaring into his onyx eyes. She smiled, "But the world isn't a perfect circle, and it doesn't turn all around you, where's Rose?"

"She's at the Academy, at school." The man glared, "What's going on? What's with you and your lot sitting on my door step?" he growled.

"That is much to be explained, and since I know you won't come here on your own. Sane, Daisy, bag'em." She turned around. Daisy pulled a flower from her skin and waved it under the man's nose.

"Hey?! Wha-"

"Smells nice? Doesn't it?" she smiled.

"Y…eah…" the man's eyes closed and he fell right into Sane and Daisy's arms. Daisy threw him over her shoulder.

"I'll take Roy back to base." She said patting his leg.

"Alright, DargonFly go find Edward, Sane and I will get Rose."

"Roger!" DragonFly said placing goggles over her eyes as her wing began to beat and she lifted from the ground, zooming off.

"Alright, shall we go get little Miss Flower Power?" Sheila grinned.

"Ah that we shall, that we shall." Sane linked arms with her, and they were off.

-------

"Pardon this mild interruption." Sane busted into the nearly knocking the door off its hinges, the teacher looking surprise. Sane scanned the crowd for, "THERE SHE IS!" he grinned, jumping over and landing on the red head's desk. The girl looked up as if he was and ordinary person, as the rest of the class stared at him as if he were a freak show.

"Can I help you?" the blue eyed girl said in a slightly boring soprano voice.

"YES." He said lifting her up from her seat and hugging her. "Ooooh look you've grown!" The female gasped for air, pushing against him.

"Get off! Sane! GET OFF!" she muttered finally managing to shove him off, landing awkwardly in the desk. She glared up at him, red locks in her face. Arms draped over the back of the chair with he legs sprawled across the desk itself, her backside barely drooping into the hole of the opening to the seat. She glared at him, "WHAT could you possibly WANT that includes you ruining my school day?!" she glared, not that she necessarily enjoyed school…She swung her legs over the desk, adjusting her sleeveless white shirt, and kaki tan shorts. Placing her hands on her hips she waited for an answer.

"We have you're uncle" he said waving his fingers trying to be spooky.

"Miss Mustang, if you could please tell you're little friends-"

"That won't be necessary. We're taking her out of school, already checked in with the main desk. Ta ta!" Sheila took one of the girl's arms and Sane took the other. Dragging her along the way.

"H-Hey!" she cried, "Lemme go!"

"Stop squirming, Rose!" Sheila said ducking under and grabbing behind her leg as Sane did the same, lifting her off her feet, "You're in danger, and now we've got to fix it."

"W-What are you saying!? You're saying that like it's something new."

"But we've found the reason, and now you're in worst danger then before seeing as you're an ingredient in a very important and dangerous mixture." Sheila said, "Now stop squirming and cooperate." Sheila rolled her eyes. Rose stopped squirming.

"Where's my uncle? You said you had him." Rose said clinging to Sane as the gained speed as soon as they reached outdoors and took running speed.

"Yeah, Daisy took him back, and DragonFly's looking for Edward."

"Oh snap…"

"What?"

"Edward's not going to be easy…"

-------

"You honestly think I'm just going to abide by your rules and come with you." The golden eyed boy growled. His metal arm a sharp dangerous blade. DragonFly waved her hands,

"This is a miss understanding, FullMetal Sir, I don't want to hurt you." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I'm not so fond of just going with random Dragonflies that poof from the sky, knowing my name and stuff." He waved the blade in from of him.

"I always get the quacks." DragonFly placed her goggles on, "You asked for it!"

-------

YESNESS


	5. Come with Me Elric

ORGANIZATION ORGANIZATION

Momma Mustang:

I WANT SOME WITCH HUNT PLZ AND THXZ

Daddy Elric:

Oh yeah, Elric's gonna be pwned.

Nyhtmare:

xD It's okay, I've been lazy.

Note: xD I'm not good at writing fighting scenes

--------------------------------------

(LOOK A RECAP)

"You honestly think I'm just going to abide by your rules and come with you." The golden eyed boy growled. His metal arm a sharp dangerous blade. DragonFly waved her hands,

"This is a miss understanding, FullMetal Sir, I don't want to hurt you." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well I'm not so fond of just going with random Dragonflies that poof from the sky, knowing my name and stuff." He waved the blade in from of him.

"I always get the quacks." DragonFly placed her goggles on, "You asked for it!" her four dragonfly wings spread out to their full composite, "Ever see the movement of a dragonfly?"

"No, and I don't care." Edward hissed, "You're going to give me Roy and Rose back, right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, FullMetal sir." she replied. Hovering just inches about the ground, "It's my job to get you to safety." she glared, "By force or not."

"Bring it." the blonde darted forward, blade front, swishing at absolutely nothing. Where had she gone? A swift kick in the back answered his question. He saw a flash of her black coat before pain in his chest washed over his mind. She was really fast. He couldn't tell where she'd come from next but he had to have a plan. Before he knew it he had smashed himself into a tree. Or more the case, he had been kicked into a nearby tree. The girl floating just a ways away, wings beating several miles and hour, not being seen to the mortal eye, barley a glimpses of its shimmering glory. Edward knew he wouldn't be able to catch her, so he'd half to trap her…

"You brought this upon yourself, FullMetal sir." she said landing on the ground. She slowly approached, for Edward hadn't moved. She blinked reaching with her foot to prod him. Edward grabbed her foot causing the girl to kick up in alarm, wings beating again at their rapid speed. Flipping Edward over her head and smashing him into the ground behind her. The Elric groan…what was this girl? She wasn't…exactly human was she? She had wings, and was fast, and….he couldn't feel his chest rising, he had really taken a fall. But still he stood, "FullMetal, sir, please." she continued to nag, "I think it'd be best if you just came quietly."

"Over my rotting corpse." he groaned, darting forward again swishing at her, she hardly moved. Just repositioned herself from side to side so she wouldn't be hit.

"Sir, this is ridiculous!" she squeaked.

"You're ridiculous!" he said jabbing forward. The creature gripped his arm turning and flipping him over her shoulder and removing the arm from its port. The Elric gave a gasp as she held it above his head.

"Sir, please…" she said once more, "I don't want to cause anymore harm to you. When we return to central Jackal will return your arm to your port. So please, just come with me, my wings are getting tired, and you can't do alchemy anymore." The Elric looked upon the creature, in defeat. He stood,

"Alright…" he muttered, "I suppose…I could go with you…" he said, holding his hand out for his arm.

"Sir, I'm afraid I cannot trust you with such…ugggh…." she fluttered to the ground, seeming a bit tired, "With such equipments." she held onto the arm, "If you could be…quick, sir." she said hurrying into the forest area. Edward groaned,

"You Mustang's better not be dead, and this girl better be right about being fair." he muttered hurrying after the dragonfly lady.


	6. Jackel and the lady

Holly jebus Rose is writing again.

Otay, anyways.

8D Rose reviews:

Nyhtmare:

Lawl DragonFly is awesome. xD She's fun.

---

"Have you captured the Mustangs and the Elric?" the voice cooed from behind the large white chair in the pitch black room.

"Indeed we have, sir." Sheila said, back straight, hands at her sides, staring forward into the nothingness.

"Good, good." The voice chuckled from behind the leather, "Please make sure they are comfortable and get some rest before we inform them."

"Yes, sir." Sheila bowed turning and leaving the room of darkness.

xxxxxx

"Alrighty then!" the golden haired man spun in his chair, the man turning so fast, all that was seen was blurs of brown and black. He stopped in a heartbeat, pale blue eyes scanning over the automail limb. He possessed an assortment of tools in his teeth, behind his ears, on his arms, and in his hands, "Well this…is a piece of crap." He tossed it over his head, behind him loud crash, "It's not even worthy of being junk!"

"T-That was my arm!" Elric barked.

"Place nice, Jackel…" DragonFly sighed.

"I bet your leg is a piece of crap too. Who made these, a woman?" Jackel broke into laughter, "Aha…a woman," he wiped a fake tear away, "Making automail, whoo that's a riot." He cleared his throat, "But seriously, you're a walking garbage heap, I can have you a new pair done in a good hour." He stretched, in an instant he was across the room, picking at different pieces of metal, "What'chya more after Fullmetal? Power, speed, speed and power?" he turned ending up back in his chair as it spun violently around. Edward glared around the work area, seeing different parts and wires scattered about the area. The place reeked of oil and burning things, a smell he already wasn't fond of, let alone the man smelled like old socks… Tools completely helpless and left out and a giant heap of metal next to a furnace, which Edward guessed, is where he melted down stuff. He sighed,

"I…guess both speed and power." He muttered, Winry was going to hate him, not that he bothered to tell Jackel that.

"Since I don't think ye'd like to be caused anymore pain, I'll fit'em to the ports already attached to ya." Jackel said, "Hobble back here in an hour."

"W-what about my arm?" Edward tilted his head to see if he could see it.

"Tsh, well one, ye ain't allowed to have it anyway, two. It's a piece of scrap. Leave it. Now git!" he waved his hands, adjusting his black uniform, zipping around the room. Becoming, once again, the black blur as he was when the two had arrived. Edward hopped off the stool, hearing the speedy man mumble, realizing the strange girl had left him here. The door slammed shut behind him, but Edward could still see the man through the clear office walls.

Ed turned and walked down the hall, with the tiled dark blue floor, the hallway seeming to go on forever, different offices where he could see men and women in the same black suits, working on computers…all having something different about them. It sort of scared Ed…He glanced around, deciding left would be a good way to go. This hall was the same though, dark blue ceiling, dark blue floor, windowed offices to every direction of him. He finally noticed someone, it was the girl that had ambushed him, talking to a pale woman with white hair, and he leaned in the door. The room was clean, just like any other, a dark blue carpet along with a black desk, computer, phone, usual stuff in an office setting. DragonFly had sat herself upon the desk, and the strange woman had his back to him. The room smelled oddly of flowers, he made a note, that it smelled much better then Jackel's so called office.

"Um…excuse me?" he blinked. The two instantly stopped the conversation,

"Yes?" the pale woman cooed, "What is it?" she asked politely.

"Um…I seem to be…lost." His golden eyes drifted to the girl perched on the office desk.

"Ah," DragonFly said, "That's Edward Elric; I was hoping Jackel would keep you busy for a while. I'm not too fond of him myself. Sorry for leaving you there." She laughed lightly, her wigs twitching. Edward began to wonder what the other woman's power was…everyone seemed to have one.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Elric. I'm Daisy." She smiled kindly. Edward nodded his head, Daisy was a very normal name, and maybe there were 'normal' people here after all.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Where's Rose and Roy?" he questioned. Daisy waved her hands,

"Roy has turned in, he's asleep for the night, and Rose is somewhere out and about, unlike you. She understands this place." Daisy answered, "Most likely in the kitchen with Mason." She said, "Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Yes, please do." He bowed his head. Daisy swayed over to him, lifted up a swaying hand to open the door, Edward following right behind her. She walked so graceful, she seemed like royalty and the smell from the office seemed to follow her, that office must have been hers. He continued to notice as the dark blue faded to lighter blue, and the windowed offices were soon replaced with doors. Maybe for sleeping, more privacy, or something like meetings? Edward turned his head to glanced at Daisy,

"How…many people are here?"

"Oh, thousands." The woman giggled, "It's good, that I only have to know the names on this floor, but sometimes, you just seem to know everyone…I bet it comes with the job…" she laughed. As she stepped into an elevator, Ed followed, not being too fond of the contraption, this place seemed to have the most updated technology, "The Kitchens, Please." Daisy spoke, the elevator replied with a ding, and lurched to the left, knocking Edward over, but Daisy amazingly stayed put. The Elevator shot down, Ed clinging to the handrail but Daisy staying amazingly still, a hand on a hip, the other laying limp. The elevator stopped and opened. Edward smiled glancing around the large kitchen, which seemed endless with silver stoves and counters, made of stainless steel. The floors looking like chess boards switching between black and white tiles and the ceiling and walls a nice calm gray color. His eyes searched to room, falling from silver pots and pans, to wooden spoons, finally to the red head he been looking for, his thoughts broken by Daisy's words, slipping lazily and sarcastically from her mouth,

"Oh dear…"

"Rose!" Ed's smiled faded as he saw the knives fly high above the woman's head, she didn't seem to move, seemed frozen too the spot. Edward made his move, running forward before Daisy could say a word.


	7. Mason the Cook and Imposter Mustang

Sorry it took so long, but I decided this road trip I'd write some. Schools been dragging me down, along with the fact I'm just plain lazy.

---

The female's voice never stopped scolding him.

"What are you doing?!" the redhead barked. The blonde opened his apricot eyes, coming conscious to everything around him; a large hand was balancing him in the palm by his stomach. He glanced up at a man, a man that could have been normal if it weren't for the extra arms sticking out from his torso. The bulky man had a chubby dace, his eyes focused on the four arms juggling the four butcher knives. Wow, he was good. The man stared down at him with the same golden eyes. A smile pulling at his face, his cheeks becoming round and plump with the smile.

"You alright, kid?" he asked, catching a butcher knife in each hand. Edward noticed that there was another three appendages above the one balancing him. Edward had seen so many weird things. But he still couldn't stop staring. The man set the knives down, gently setting Edward on the ground. All eight of his arms folding across his chest. "Is he mute?"

"N-No…" Edward cleared his throat, "I'm… sorry…."

"Mason." Daisy had gracefully walked up, blessing everyone with her beautiful aroma of daisies.

"Daisy." the man tipped his black chef hat revealing bowl-cut, brown hair. He was dressed differently then the others. He had a black version of a chef's costume, sleeves to his wrists, clearly rolled up to the elbow, brass buttons going all the way up to his neck.

"This is Edward Elric." Daisy gestured to the blonde, "He wanted to know where Rose was." she glanced down at him.

"Sorry for charging you like that. I thought you were going to hurt Rose…" the Elric confessed.

"Hurt? Hurt my cooking protégé?! Never!" he chuckled, "I would never, she's safe in my…" he glanced down, "many hands." Rose giggled,

"But, besides that, when are you going to tell us what's going on?" Rose blinked. Daisy and Mason glanced at one another.

"We'd love to tell ya, kid."

"But unfortunately the only ones who have any sort of clue, is Sheila and Sane." Daisy leaned against the wall. "But I'm sure. We will be informed shortly."

----

"So…" Sane glanced around the room with the blank flat-screens placed side by side so no wall could be seen. Two televisions were on, illuminating the young woman's face.

"So?" she echoed, her eyes drifting from the sleeping man on the right to the four on the left.

"Are you going to…tell them the truth?"

"I'm debating on how much of the truth to unveil." Sheila folded her arms over her lap.

"She won't like it, but Kari would tell her, Sheila." Sane folded his arms.

"Alright then, bring them in, Mustang's waking up…"

---

"I demand to know the meaning of this! This kidnapping!" the eldest Mustang barked.

"Calm down, Pony boy, stay golden." Sane snorted.

"Taisa, please," Rose looked up, "You were going to tell us what was going on right?" she felt two of Mason's arms come onto her shoulders. She glanced up.

"Rose…you aren't really a Mustang." Sheila said bluntly.

"W…What?" Rose stuttered.

"Lies!" Roy slammed his fists down, "Rose is Kari's daughter!"

"Roy Mustang when was the first time you ever laid eyes on this child!?" Sheila barked back.

"When she was fourteen!"

"There were thirteen years you can't account for so SIT DOWN!" she barked, her voice echoing. Hands firmly on the table almost towering over Roy. Roy sat down growling.

"But…how?" Edward asked, "Kari showed she had the same traits-"

"Don't be foolish, Rose doesn't look anything like any of the Mustangs". Sheila spoke sternly. "Edward, you remember Armony, Roy?"

"Armony…" Ed flanked at Rose. The resemblance was uncanny, but he never acknowledged it till now. Her only difference was those ice blue eyes.

"Armony Elinstein was killed, her father-"Roy was interrupted.

"Ed?" Sheila glanced at him, "Remember that first, first time you and Rose met?" Ed wanted to say Central but Sheila continued. "No," she closed her eyes as if she read his mind, "it was right after you got off the train going to the Central library."

"The girl with the flowers!" he pointed at Rose.

"Rose wouldn't remember." Sheila said softly. "You want to know the story then?" she stood up.

"Then gather round…"


	8. The Tale of Two Mustangs

Double upload functions go!

Sorry I stopped doing comments. :D But I'm happy to notice so many people like this. It makes me happy inside!

I just wanna make a note; this is AU before someone attacks me. There really isn't a secret Organization in FMA. Let alone, Rose…nuff said…It's sort of supported…it could happen…

-----

_So you want to know the story, well, this is how it goes._

"Why do we always get the dirty jobs?" the boy complained, scratching the back of his head to mess straight brown locks. The woman beside him laughing, her dark blue eyes twinkling,

"Oh you shush, Sane." she nudged the boy with her elbow, getting a sharp glare from those golden eyes. "You're just mad because we made you get up so early." she smiled.

"He always complains about getting up early." the other female snorted, "You need to get more sleep, Sane, if you're always this tired." the woman glanced back with dark gray eyes, shifting between each member of the pair. The two women with black hair took the lead.

"He does, Sheila, but you know he'd never listen to us." the female stroked her long black locks the two pink bangs, clearly dyed, mismatched on her head.

"Oi! Kari! Sheila! You better watch yourself!" Sane pointed ahead. The three stared at an older male, watching a spot setting flowers down on the ground, the same dark blue eyes as the tallest female. The tallest smiled,

"Look at him…" she muttered softly, "Look at how much he's grown…" she wanted to hug him, love him. But her distance from him remained, "He's such a big boy now…" she sighed, "How I miss him…" she glanced at Sheila, who was smiling softly as well,

"He has grown, but it's not like he ever made an effort to call you, not that…he can anyway. But still…" she said watching him and the woman with blonde hair walk away. "Come on then, Kari, let's investigate."

As the two left the three approached to the scene of the Eiselstein mansion laboratory, or, what was left of it. Kari glanced down at the bouquet of flowers.

"He was always a sweetheart." she smiled proudly. Sheila rolled her eyes.

"I liked him better in his cute little dress." she wiggled her fingers.

"Oi!" Sane's voice echoed through the rubble. Kari and Sheila made their way over to where Sane had been standing; now kneeling. His coat draped around the body of a young girl.

"Eiselstein?" Sheila exhaled, "But weren't we sent out here to-"

"Investigate the transmutation preformed by William Eiselstein." Kari stated, "Clearly this is the product." Kari knelt by the child, "Hmm... fever." her hand had just brushed the little redhead's cheek, the child was burning up.

"We might as well take her back with us." Sheila nodded, "We better hurry." She glanced towards the distant town. "It's far away, but you'd be a fool not to hear that." She grabbed her investigation box, grabbing Kari's as Sane snatched his and trotted behind her. Kari carrying the girl bridal-style in her arms, smiling like she once did long ago.

"_Hush little child_," she sang, "_Don't say a word; momma's going to buy you a mocking bird_…"

"Momma…" the girl stirred snuggling up to Kari. She smiled softly…

_Kari…_

"Roy…" she muttered hugging the bundle, "This one, won't forget me…"

_So we took you in, the whole organization helped you back on your feet. You knew how to talk, but you had issues feeding yourself, walking, and reading. You __officially adopted Kari as your mother. She never really seemed to mind. We taught you…but you never seemed to remember anything that happened to you. It was like when you opened your eyes in out hospital room, you had just been born. But then, our __**old**__boss got a little testy with you being around._

"I will not allow you to stick her into that machine!" Kari slammed her hands onto the black marble table. Her dark blue eyes staring at the back of a black chair.

"I've let her stay here, now she has to be part or out." the deep male tone echoed in the empty room, "Rei!" Kari's gaze flicked to the white haired man, a frown plastered on his face.

"Sir, I think it unwise to do this." his golden gaze slowly drifted over to Kari, "If Rose's body is made of the two Eiselsteins, then we aren't sure how the alchemized body would react." he stepped from the darkness, pitch black angel wings flapped briefly.

"I did not ask your opinion." he hissed, "I'm commanding you to bring her to the operations room and put her into that machine."

"But sir! That's a very unwise thing to do; we have no idea what effect that could have on her! Let alone our machine!"

"Rei! Stop disobeying orders!"

"SIR I REFUSE TO PUT THAT LITTLE GIRL IN DANGER!" Rei barked. Kari was frozen, Rei had never once, and in the time she had met him he had never raised his voice like that. She was actual quite terrified.

The room was silent; she waited for the superior to reply to Rei's out burst.

"Sir…?" Kari broke the silence, her voice quiet and cautious.

"Shit…"

"What?" Kari's eyes watched the winged man, whirl around the chair. Superior was gone…

"Damnit, Shit, Fuck, Bitch, Bastard, Whore." Rei was fluent with cusswords. Kari had never seen this side of him, and never would she again…"Let's hurry." Rei darted out the door. Kari right behind him, Rei's feet had left the ground and he was soaring ahead of Kari. She was having issues keeping up with her winged fellow. But by the time she jumped down the last set of stairs, she could hear the screaming. Kari's whole body froze up, but Rei had already knocked the metal doors down, hurrying in.

"Stop it! Please! Stop!" the child screamed.

"Get off of me! Rei this is a diso-"the man's words were cut off. But Kari just stood there. Her body wouldn't move and she didn't know why…the machine then stopped. Kari's body rushing forward on her own accord into the room lined with colored buttons and computer screens, metal was everywhere. But in the dead center was this round tube with all sorts of pipes going into it. The metal pod had one door, and it locked from the outside, the small window like thing was tinted. You could see out, but you couldn't see in…

"Rose! Rose!" Kari grabbed the handle concentrating all her energy on it, and the door melted away. She looked at the child, staring down, hands flying to her mouth as she watched the child breathe. Kari went to grab her baby, when Rei's hand came to her shoulder,

"Wait…" he said softly, one hand was covered in blood…Kari's eyes grew wide…

"Rei…"

"The superior is finished…We need a new leader…" he muttered, wiping his hand on his jacket, "I shouldn't have been so drastic…" Rei glanced at the child that began to move, eyes of green poison staring up at them.

"To breathe a separate breath…" she hissed, "I am my own…"

"What's wrong with her?!" Kari demanded. Rei glared,

"When the machine tried to strip her flaws, the alchemized body was getting split apart. He body is a flaw, he whole mind set is. We stopped the machine too soon…but to late to stop any change..."

"I will kill…" he lips curled into a smile, "You shall be my first!"

"Rose! No!" Kari barked sternly. The girl's eyes faded to blue.

"Mommy…help me…" the girl shook her head violently, "Shut up!" the green eyed personality growled, "You weak child!"

"Rei…help her!" Kari turned to Rei.

"I…I don't know what to do!" Rei turned around frantically at the sound of footsteps.

"Die!"

"Got ya!" a rich male voice had echoed though the metallic room, then the screaming of the girl.

"Let me go! I'll slaughter you! Destroy you!" she kicked and flailed but nothing seemed to make the tall tan man release her. He wore the Organization uniform like the rest, but seemed to refuse to wear a shirt. Though the women of the building didn't complain, that man was tall and muscular, his abs were well toned and his arms barely fit in the coat sleeves. The man stood about six seven towering over most of the Organization members. He smiled down at Kari, grabbing the child's wrists, lifting her up just enough so that her feet didn't touch the ground. She kicked and screamed,

"You'll be first!" she hissed at the tall bald man securing her. His muscles taking every blow that she swung. He merely laughed,

"Fistey, she is." he snickered.

"Darien…" Kari stared up at him.

"No worries Kari, I got this kid." he turned, "She'll be fine. She just needs a little memory sparking."

_And with that he walked off with you. Darien wasn't a very hateful person, so his methods of turning your back were trusted. We all trusted Darien, and we still do today. That man was a miracle worker. He always knew how to fix you when you had one of your fights with Death…Then Kari…Kari was sent off…_

"But why can't I come with you!" Rose barked, waving her hands frantically. Kari just smile,

"I won't be gone long." she patted the child on the head with a gloved hand. "It'll only be for a few hours. I'll be back late though." she picked up her kit, "So be good for Mason, come on Darien." she turned.

_That was the last time we saw Kari alive…when she came back, she was blood…in Darien's arms. I've never seen such a big man cry…but that was Darien…Sobbing his eyes out, he loved Kari…Supposedly from what I heard. But then we had a problem, there was you…we had to do something about you. We decided without Kari as your motherly figure, there would be something missing…So we…did what we thought was best. We altered your memory…gave you a letter with special tiny scanners in them to brainwash Roy to the same story we had given to Rose. We forgot though, one day Rose asked why she looked nothing like you…But we got through that and watched over you…made sure Roy treated you right. I understood there were times I wanted to go in there and beat his ass…but…he was a good father figure…even though he said he hated kids…_

"You mean…my…my whole life…it was a lie?" Rose began to tear up, "R-Roy's not…really…my…"

"Rose…" Roy glanced at the small girl, wrapping his arms around her, "Even if you aren't related to me. I've taken care of your bratty little ass this long, I'm not going to stop now." he smiled. Rose gave him a glare,

"You think you're funny." she hissed. Edward rolled his eyes,

"Well then, why _are_ we here then?" Edward said, "What's the problem?"

"You remember Armony being the Philosopher's catalyst?" Sheila closed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Rose is too."


	9. Section X

xD I bet you all stopped reading now. :3 That last chapter was like, shoot the author worthy. :D

So here is the A'la next A'la chapter. :3 Hope you like.

xxxxxx

"That's absurd!" Roy folded his arms, "I never trusted you to begin with and now you're filling our heads with lies. Typical of you sort." he snorted. Sheila slammed her hands down on the table that caused everyone to jump. She glared at Roy,

"Don't you dare, say that I'm lying." she hissed, "I swear on Kari's existence."

"That's not a very solid swear." Roy's eyes shot a look at Sheila, who stared at him with astonishment.

"It's a shame." she muttered sitting, "She got all the kindness." she glared, glancing at Rose.

"She's the Catalyst weather you want to believe it or not, sir." said a blonde boy that they knew as Ben. He scattered strands of paper all over the place, "They have these…guns…you see. That destroys everything that makes us…well us…to make us normal again."

"Well I see no pro-"

"We don't want to go back, sir, we like it the way it is." Ben cut Roy off, "The guns are made from feathers." he said, "Not Catalyst feathers, but Albatross feathers. They have bits of Rose's DNA twined within them." he glanced around, "They've been monitoring her. Strands of hair, spit, or any type of DNA they can get their hands on they'll take it. They've already tested them out on Recka…"

"Recka?" Roy and Ed peeped together. Sheila gave them a stare, and sighed,

"Yes, that Recka." she said, "You found her in that ally, she's our Recka." she muttered, "She was once a highly intelligent super child that created weaponry for us." Recka sighed, "She was part of Daisy and DragonFly's section. Just like Kari was part of Sane and mine."

"You don't replace the team members?" Rose blinked. Sane shook his head,

"Your team is like your family, everyone has three members. If they die you're one short." Sane sighed. Edward waved the shinning automail arm,

"Beside the point. What are we going to do about our everyday lives? I'm a military dog, and if I go missing for too long…well…" Edward glanced at Roy, as the older man nodded in agreement.

"He's right; you can't keep us here without our superiors putting up a fight."

"And I've got school!" Rose waved a hand. Sheila groaned,

"You always have to be some kind of trouble." she pulled out a cell phone, the three outsiders looking at it carefully, "Oh for Flamel's sake, you monkeys!" she glared at them, "It's a phone, it only works in this area, we use it around the buildings, the rest we have headsets for." she pressed a button and talked into it. "Yeah I need Section X down here, please."

There was only a brief pause before the door to the meeting room opened. Two male figures walked through. One was the man Sheila had described earlier, shirtless man with a six-pack to show off. His head hand not a single hair and was shinny and smooth. That man must have been Darien…

"Sheila." that man smiled, his teeth were perfect, white and shinny. His voice like velvet drenched with kindness and sugar. Sheila returned the smile, but it quickly turned to a scowl,

"What could you possible want?" the boy muttered. His height, well, no one really knew his real height. His eye glanced around the room, the other hidden behind a chunk of hair; the three had never seen an orange of that color. Watching the eyes that belonged to someone they knew. Only Taya had that stare of fire, like an orange beam peering at you constantly. He sighed at the company, the three noticing that his uniform was made of rubber. It was strange. The man walked forward and the costume didn't squeak once. The three began to wonder what his purpose was, when his arm stretched across the table grabbing Sane's unmanned coffee, "Thanks, mate." he chugged it all, flipping the bright neon locks of hair from over his one eye, the thick bang going back into place so only one orange pupil was visible.

"Your welcome, Feif." he muttered, glancing in the empty cup hoping a bit was left. But a sigh assured him that the teen had drunk it all.

"Oi!" the last voice came from below them, soon standing on a chair, and even then the three foot seven fox girl didn't match up to the six foot eight and (currently) six foot men. The auburn tailed flicked behind her quite stubbornly her arms folded in front of her, "Leave Sane alone, ya hear?" she hissed at him, the matching ears folded back as she bared sharp teeth. Her pale white eyes glared over at Feif and then fell on Sane, and then they traveled around the room. The tail continuing to flick casually, her ears began to twitch and the tapping of Roy's fingers on the table, with every twitch a piece of her light brown hair flew up from its pigtail and fell back down.

"So. I called you special me-"

"Why are they so special?" Rose blinked, "I've never seen them before." she blinked at them. Sheila was getting tired of being interrupted with questions.

"Organization has several groups as you know, but we have one Special Forces team. These three were granted more then one power," she explained, "They're usually on spy missions and are hardly ever here. We're quite lucky to have them around now for this special case." she sighed, "Any other questions?" Roy's hand went up with a mocking smirk, "Besides the idiot?" Roy scowled and his hand went down. "Thank you." she turned to the small girl, "FoxTrot, I'm leaving you with Roy."

"She's kinda short." Roy glanced down at the three foot seven...fox...thing.

"Well Soooohreh!" she folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "I ain't no Lara Croft ya know, sohreh my boobs aren't big enough for ya, I control earthquakes not orgasms." she hissed. Roy was slightly surprised at the attitude of the Australian sounding fox girl,

"Sorry. Don't get your big girl panties in a bunch." he muttered quietly, but FoxTrot smacked him in the shoulder while the others looked confused. Sheila shook her head,

"Feif, you go with Ed."

"If I must." Feif sighed deeply. Edward's lips curled into a half hearted smile.

"You don't." Ed continued to hold the smile. Sheila glared at him,

"Yes he does." she snapped, "And Darien, I would trust you and only you with Rose." she smiled. Darien looked down at Rose, smiling handsomely, deep velvet voice sounded as if it were meant in opera,

"Ah…you reflect Kari even though she wasn't your birth mother." he smiled. Rose didn't know weather to be flattered…or slightly disturbed.

"I'm not sure I'm so comfortable with thuggy here hanging around, MY Rose." Roy glared up at the man. That man resembled Armstrong a bit, but not as scary or enormous.

"I'll be fine, Taisa, if mom trusted him. So can I." she smiled. To tell the truth she really didn't trust him…she had a bad feeling about him.

And for all we knew.  
Rose was right.


	10. The wounded heart

xD I'm uploading as fast as I can!

Um, little note; FoxTrot's hair is no longer brown, it's blonde with reddish highlights…blame Tarylin xP

xxxxx

"So…what's your story?" Roy glanced down at the small fox like woman. She shrugged his question off, pulling off the black coat and hanging it up, going into the room and shutting the door in Roy's face. He sighed, "Well she's charming."

It was mere moments until she came out, now wearing a red shirt, a green version of the organization jacket, a red shirt and jeans, and fedora hat. She glanced up at him,

"You drink coffee, right?" she asked. Roy nodded briefly, "Let's go then." she waved her small hand and walked. Roy glanced down,

"Do you usually go out looking like that?" he noticed her tail was tucked in her pants and her ears were hidden under her hat. She nodded,

"Not exactly right to go trotting around scarin' humans." she snorted.

"Are you a chimera?"

"No, I'm not a, well I am in a slight sort of way." she glanced up at him, "I'm just like the others. We ain't mixed with no creatures; we're given these…appendages to up our abilities. I can hear you heart beating, and my ears are under my hat, I can hear the fly buzzing about two halls down." her white eyes flickered forward.

"You know you never answered my question." Roy watched her walk into the coffee shop, he followed, "What's your story?"

"Decaf or caffeinated?" she seemed to refuse his question as she sat, waving down a waiter.

"Caffeinated, but that's not the point, stop avoiding my question." he growled impatiently. She took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee.

"Why, Mr. Mustang, do you even give a bellied toad's half ankle shake." she glared up. Roy stopped, slightly…alarmed by the analogy. He shook his head, giving a charming smile,

"Please call me Roy-"

"Your charms are useless, Roy." she rolled her eyes. "You want to know my story, what exactly do you need to know to SHUT you up?" she glared.

"When'd you join in this freak show?" he sipped his coffee, FoxTrot sighed,

"Long ago…not too long, bout…Nineteen ten." she said, "When I was about sixteen."

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty-seven." she sighed, "I think, I don't seem to keep track anymore. Darien may know, he likes that family feeling sort of thing." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why'd you join up?"

There was a silence between the two, FoxTrot's eyes never leaving her cup. Whatever he said, must have struck a nerve, "Well…" he repeated, "Why'd you join?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ask another question." she growled.

"Come on, now you've got me curious." he leaned back in his chair; "Please, Miss FoxTrot, tell the tale." he smiled kindly. FoxTrot set her cup to her lips, taking a drink.

"I told you no." she hissed. Roy sat up, leaning forward, knitting his fingers together, his lips pressing up against them.

"Why are you so short?" he raised a brow. She twitched slightly,

"You don't see an eight foot tall fox now do ya!? And I ain't that short!" she snapped, her sentence going into muttering about no good players. Roy smiled,

"You and Ed would get along." he chuckled. But face folded back into a serious nature, "Did you know…Kari?" he wasn't sure if adding the last name would make him feel better or worse…Kari was his sister…but all these lies about what happened to her…They days they were separated, the moments of his life that were empty because it appeared he had no family, his sister never bother to call him…Those nights when Hughes had passed where he felt there was no one left in the world that cared a speck about him. Then Rose came…the image of Kari smacked all over her, how could she not be related to Kari…His image of her blurred now, not sure which figure was really his beloved sister, the black hair or the red…which one…was it?

The shattering of the cup broke his mind from his sister rampage,

"S-Sorry." FoxTrot smiled weakly at the waiter, "Must've slipped." she laughed lightly. Roy's eyes narrowed as she watched the man clean up the mess FoxTrot had created in his sudden bringing up of Kari.

"You do know her, don't you?" Roy said softly, "There's something between you too? Tension? Hate? Caring? Love?" he folded his fingers.

"You wanted to know why I joined Organization X." she said softly, "Tweleve years ago, next month, is the anniversary of my boyfriend's death…" she said white eyes flickered with sadness, "The reason I joined up, was because it was all I had left again." She sighed, "Eleven years ago, you left your home, and Kari came to stay with us…she was put into that machine for the first time. The results…not so good, it messed with her head." she sighed, "I wasn't there of course, but Sane told me everything…he had too…"

_Apparently…something went wrong when Kari was transformed, and in her first act she destroyed half of the control room in the X-machine room. But not even touching the machine, she kept calling us monsters…creatures…damned beast. But it wasn't Kari, it was this echoic voice…coming out of her mouth. They didn't know what to do…So they got a few random operatives to get her to rehab…It…really didn't work that way…_

"Jeremy!" the female voice barked, "We're going to need Sane in here stat!" the long locks lashed out at the floating female before them, hitting the air as if a barrier was between the lengths of hair and woman.

"Foolish children." The woman said, raising a hand, knocking the female into the machinery, the impact destroying it, crunching it.

"I can't just leave you here, Sheila!" the boy said, "You're not a match for her! You'll be killed!" his red eyes turned to the woman, "You go get Sane and I'll handle it, your beat up enough." he slicked his short fire red hair back, holding his hand out in front of him as red energy surrounded his fists, "Hurry!"

_Sheila didn't argue…no matter how much I wish she would have…When she came back, Jeremy was dead, pieces of metal pierced several places in his body, pinning him against the far wall. Across from him was Kari, covered in his blood, sobbing, repeating she was sorry… Soon, when he didn't come home, I tried to call his work, but I didn't know the code…so I waited…Then they came._

"Miss Eliza?" Sane smiled, "My name's Sane, I worked with your boyfriend." the use of past tense made him cringe. The woman placed hands on her hips,

"He's not working overtime again is he?" she sighed, "Always over achieving…"

"No…ma'am…perhaps you'd like to sit down?" he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the couch, "You see, we work around dangerous materials, and…well…" the female looked confused, "Jeremy…died either this afternoon, he got to close, and well…" he sighed. The female's eyes welded with tears, "Shh, don't cry." Sane sighed, wrapping his arms around the now sobbing female. "He wouldn't want that, Jeremy wouldn't want that at all." he hugged her close, he hated his job…he really did.

_A year later I showed up at their doorstep asking to work for them, because that was all I had left to remember him. I wanted to know what he found so…great about this job, he talked so highly of it._

"I'm here to see Mr. Sane." the female said curtly.

"Ooo, Mr. Sane…" Sheila snickered, "Of course, Miss Eliza." she pulled out the phone, getting used to new operatives staring at it with bewilderment, "Hello, yes /Mr./ Sane, there's a young woman here to see you, Miss Eliza."

Coming around the corner, Sane stopped, leaning on the doorframe,

"Miss Eliza." he nodded. The blue eyed woman glanced at him,

"I want to join." she said, "I want to see what…Jeremy…found so great about this job, even if I end up dead too."

"You won't end up dead…" he sighed, "If you listen up, and follow me, you'll live longer." he smiled, "Sheila will help you get settled…" he turned and left.

_I remember…thinking in my head while I was in the machine, don't you toy with me like to you did Kari. I remembered that I wasn't as hard to restrain…and then I woke up in the rehab room._

The ground shook violently, knocking most of the organization members off their feet. Sane groaned getting back up,

"Eliza, calm down." he blinked, the smoke clearing, slightly startled at the site, "Two…abilities?" he stared at the orangeish brown ears and tail, all three of them white at the tips. He smirked, "Well what'dya know, another over achiever." he said, "Eliza," he walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to the team." the fox looking girl smiled, before loosing consciousness.

_That's all, and then I was placed in Squad X since I was an 'overachiever' as Sane likes to call it._

"I'm sorry." Roy muttered.

"For what?" FoxTrot glanced up, "That my heart is taken by a dead guy?" she snorted, "Don't worr-"

"No…that my sister…"

"Roy, you can't take responsibility for what's already been done…" she sighed, "So just shut up." a strange beeping noise came from her wristwatch and she blinked, growling, "That low life son of a bitch!" she hissed standing up so fast her chair flew backwards, the booster seat flying, "I'm gonna rip his little lungs out!"

"What?! What is it!?" Roy stood quickly.

"Trouble." was all FoxTrot muttered before heading out the door.


	11. That Sister thing

I so need to update more…I'm sorry… xD

-------

"What the hell kind of name is Feif?" the blonde asked trying to keep up with the orange haired teen, strides no exactly matching up to the stretched steps the boy took. The boy sighed,

"Look, I'm here to baby sit you, but I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Do you like video games?" he glanced back.

"Video…games?" he stared, "What the hell is a video game?" he rose his arms in the air, "This is ridiculous! First weird machines that you talk into now…whatever the hell a video game is!" Edward barked. Feif sighed,

"You poor lost little creatures. Our technology is way beyond your feeble brain knowledge. Hope the gate taught you how to fight." he laughed opening the door to an office with 'VG' printed in bold black letters. Edward looked around at the strange large box. The box flickered on and shapes flew across the screen.

"Holy Gate!" Edward jumped back, Feif held out a strange looking device.

"You hold it like this, this button kicks, this button punches, and this stick moves the character." he said. Edward took the joystick controller and sat down, curious on how this could control the small trapped person in the box, "I'll go easy on you." he laughed. The announcer voice cooed loudly.

**PLAYER ONE – RETURNING CHAMP METHINA**

"You play as a girl?" Edward laughed, "And what kind of name is Methina?!" he chuckled. Feif's look was serious,

"Methina was the name of my sister." he said glancing over at him. Edward blinked,

"Oh so it's her character? Does she like to play too?"

"Methina is dead, Edward." he said softly.

**PLAYER ONE IS THE WINNER.**

"I'm…sorry…" Edward stared.

"Don't worry about it…it was a long time ago, before I knew video games existed…" he laughed, "She was seven…seven when it happened…" he muttered. "She was a genius. She'd give Recka a run for her money…"

"Who's…never mind." he glanced at the boy whose fiery red eyes had saddened, "What…happened to her?" Edward blinked, daring to ask. He never usually cared for deep stories with strangers that kidnapped him, but Feif seemed like he needed to tell someone…and well…He may be the one who was being the babysitter, but ever sitter needed to be a baby.

_It was a few years ago, when I was a bit younger…my sister was seven years old…and always seemed to get into so much trouble for her age…_

"Another fight, Methina!" the boy ran a hand over his short orange hair, "Why!? Why are you fighting these boys?! You're only hurting yourself!"

"And them! You shoulda seen me! I hurt those guys real good this time! They won't be coming back!" the little six year old red head punched the air, jumping up excited like on the large deck. He mary-janes clicking as she jumped from one foot to the other, looking like an odd boxer. Hazel eyes looked up at the teen, "You shoulda saw me!"

"Methina! Please! You have to stop these fights, your going to get yourself hurt!" he said placing his hands on her shoulders, matching hazel eyes closed briefly, "I'll have to tell the principle."

"Why!? Should I just let'em walk all over me? No way! And don't you dare tell! I'll hate you forever Feif!" she clenched fists at her side, "I'll never talk to you again if you tell!" she stomped her foot. Feif stared at her shocked, caught off guard. 

"M-Methina, don't say things like that…Mother will hear you, you know she hates to hear us fighting…she's already sick as is…" Feif looked a little scared.

"You're just a pansy! You don't understand me!" she shoved past him, walking up the stairs to her room. Feif reached out for her, but she was gone.

"Methina…"

_It never stopped, the fighting kept going, a year went by and she was growing fast. Fighting became a bigger part of her life. She came home with larger wounds, deeper cuts. I began to wonder what they were fighting with…these wounds were beginning to scare me. So I followed her to school, and waited…_

"You wanna go Methina, you always think you're so tough, and then you go crying to your pansy of a brother!" The boy shoved the red head back into the dirt.

"He's not a pansy! He's twice the man you'll ever be! And I don't go cryin, I go tell him about how I creamed your face!" she took a swing at the boy's face. "And that'll be what I tell'em today!" she barked taking another swing.

"Not today!" the boy laughed, something shinny caught Feif's eye. His eyes widened.

"Methina!" he barked, coming from his hiding place behind the school shed.

"Fei-"she paused, looking at the knife lodged in her side. The boy staring, dropping the knife and slowly backing up, "F-Feif…" she squeaked falling to her knees.

"Methina!" Feif cried out running quickly to his sister's side, lifting her slightly, "W-What do I do?! Do I take it out, leave it in…HELP!" he called out, "SOMEONE HELP!" 

"Feif-Feif I'm scared." she cried, "It hurts and I'm scared." she muttered.

"Hold on, Methina, it's going to be alright okay? It's just another little cut. "He dare not glance down at the amount of blood she was loosing. "Shh, shh, it'll be okay." he said softly, smiling.

_It took so long for me to get a grip on myself, and move her to the school. Someone had found us, but the wound was so severe… I remember that kid apologizing so many times, I wanted to hurt him, but I remember that wouldn't be right._

"She…died…?" Edward's gaze saddened. Feif nodded,

"We thought she was going good, next thing we knew, she didn't wake up…We discovered she was having a nightmare, and the tossing caused her to reopen her fatal wound, causing her to bleed out all night. No one noticed…she pretty much died in her sleep, but…" he sighed, "She was so happy to be alive…and it was taken from her…" he muttered quietly, "I tell myself life's not fair all the time. But that was the cruelest thing…that man could do."

"That man?" Edward looked confused moving the joystick in a bored fashion.

"God." he said glancing up, "Or whatever the hell is pulling out strings. Either some intergalactic form, or some powerful figure, someone's making us dance." he said, "And he or she is an asshole." he chuckled.

"I can agree with that." Edward joined in the laugh when the strange watch pager went off. Feif sighed,

"What could they POSSIBLY want." he muttered unhappily, "Always bugging me…" he pushed back his sleeve, "W-What…?!" Feif stared, "This…no!" he stood up so abruptly his head shot up stretching back to his neck.

"What!" Edward was panicked. Watching an arm stretch out to shut the game and box off, while the other reached for the door, and the boy took a stretched step out.

"Trouble! We have to get moving, FAST." he said, "That little Rose girl is in an ass load of trouble. And the big man is still yanking out strings." he growled, "I can't believe it…"


	12. True Nature

Yay update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darien…?" Rose blinked glancing around the wastelands that they had come upon, in every direction nothing but dirt and brush was surrounding them. The man didn't reply to her questions, just continued to search the ground for something. The red head watched curiously, poking a bush with her foot, "Darien…?" she asked again, pulling some of the rose red locks back from her face so she could see him. He again refused to answer her question. She felt that something was off about the air around them; she stared up at the sky, the sun harshly glaring down upon them. She was getting scared, and there was no one there but him, and she had just met him.

"You and your mother…" he laughed, standing but continuing to keep his back to her, "Same foolishness in both of you."

"What…are you talking about…?" She took a cautious step back, staring at him intently, "Darien this isn't very funny…"

"Of course it isn't." he said hands beginning to static, the blue lightning jumped around his fingers, all the way up his arm, and vanished at his shoulders. The lightning resembling the same static of Edward's alchemy; something she knew so well was now scaring the hell out of her. She caught sight of something turning quickly. Four men dressed from head to foot in white nuclear suits surrounded her, their breathing like great monsters. The gas masks making strange noises out of a normal function. Fear struck her heart, "T-T-The-"

"The M.A.I." Darien finished her sentence, "I've been working behind the Organization's back for years. Can you believe they trusted me with your life? Idiots, all of them, making the same mistake twice." He chuckled, "Get her."

"You killed me mother!" she turned screaming as the men grabbed her by the arms. Darien smiled down at her,

"She was never your mother, you were a creation that she took care of. You were nothing to her." He said glaring.

"She loved you!" Rose glared, "That's what everyone said, you two had a thing!"

"She was a one night fling, very talented." Darien smirked, "Take her away." He turned.

"You're sick! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Rose screamed at him, struggling against the men.

"Why thank you, Miss Rose." He smiled kindly.

xxxx

"What is going on!? Feif told me Rose was in trouble!" Edward came into the large room. Roy jumped up,

"Rose is in trouble!? Why the hell wasn't I told?!" Roy barked down at FoxTrot, she glared,

"I didn't know either! Don't get you boxers in a knot, lizard piss." She glared. She looked over at Sheila. Sheila was blocking all of them out, tapping her foot violently with her hands folded in front of her mouth. Those dark eyes staring out past where Roy and Edward sat, not actually watching the two cause an uproar."

"S-Sheila?" Ben presented himself once more, peeping up from outside, "The M.A.I are on the video call…if-f…you want to-to talk." He said ducking back incase flying debris came his way. Sheila nodded once, as an order for Ben to activate the big screen to their left, the rest of the TVs covering the walls remained blank.

"The M.A.I?" Roy turned to Ben then Sheila, "That's the Military's Alliance Intelligence." He recited, "They work for the military."

"They're also the sworn enemies to us. Because of what we do, we've been running them out of jobs." She looked up, "The military doesn't pay us, but we have out own way of getting funds, we sell the olden weaponry to the military, weaponry they can control." Sheila said, "Because of the fact that we're running them out of a job, they want us all dead, or less then dead. Normal everyday citizens." She glared at the screen.

"Correct, Sheila." Darien smiled.

"Darien you backstabbing son of a bitch." Sheila clenched her fists.

"You know very well my mother wasn't a bitch." He said with charm, "It would break her heart to hear you say that." He grinned. Roy glared,

"First my sister, now my niece!" he growled, "You take them for a walk and then come on back for the next." He glared.

"Roy, sit." FoxTrot tugged him down by the sleeve, looking at her former teammate with much remorse.

"How could you, man." Feif glared, "We were a team, man, a TEAM." He frowned, "We trusted you…"

"Feif." FoxTrot warned. Feif glared at the screen before taking his seat, staring intently at the table with his fire in his already burning red eyes.

"Darien is Rose…safe." Sane spoke up, appearing to be the calmest of the group. But the grip he had on his arms said other wise, claws daring to come through, tearing at his jacket, "Is she unharmed…?"

"She is." His eyes glided to the far side of the screen, screaming echoed from the screen, "For now."

"Don't you-"

"Roy!" Sane snapped, fangs sharp and pointed in his gritted teeth, "Don't you harm her…what do you want for her?" he glared, weary golden eyes full of hope that was waiting to be crushed.

"Nothing." Darien's smiled broke their hearts, "We have what we want, and we'll be coming for you soon." The screen went blank.

"DAMNIT!" Sane barked punching through the screen, the glass shattering and sparks flying. The blood beginning to roll down his sleeve, slowly he removed his bleeding hand. Sheila staring blankly between Roy and Edward. Roy clenched his fists,

"You said she'd be safe…" he glared, "You said he'd take care of her."

"You think we knew he was a traitor?" FoxTrot said coldly, "You think we didn't trust him. He just backstabbed us all, Roy, all of us." She glared at the table.

"We should have known." Sane muttered, "We should have known when he came back with Kari's dead body…we should have known when Rose felt uneasy about him…we should have know…" he muttered falling to his knees in front of the shattered TV.

"It's not our fault." Sheila stood, "It's his." She glared, "BEN."

"Y-Yes ma'am." He saluted, left arm across his chest.

"Get me anyone who isn't currently on a case. I know it'll be tight, but there has to be a section or two not on a mission currently. But with the rebellion in Lior I know our crew is tight and most of the offices are empty." She glanced at Ben, "Please get me, DragonFly and Daisy. I know they're not working." She said blankly staring, "Otherwise, anyone else. "she put her left hand across her chest in return salute, "Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" he removed his arm and hurried out the door.

"What are you planning, Sheila?" Feif glanced.

"I'm planning a front assault." She glared at him, "Winner takes all."

"Humans." Sane looked up.

"Versus the Freaks." Sheila smiled.


End file.
